Finding Love unlikely
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is a request for Leowen Dravon...NaruSaku


i do not own naruto this is a request for leowen dravon

She watched him die. She watched him die by his new sensei's hands. She looked at her partner to the left of her. He would never be the same and neither would she. They had been sent to find him and bring him back to the village and instead all they would be able to bring back was his bloody corpse. She needed an escape. Someone to make her forget about the images that were now coursing through her mind. Her partner ran after the person who killed him. She watched as her partner killed the murderer and his follower. She just watched and then she looked up at the sky and realized that there was a rainbow.

She remembered something about rainbow that the 3rd Hokage had told her. She didn't remember exactly what he had said, but it reminded her of rainbows. She hated the sight of them now. How could something so precious appear while she felt so dark and empty. She looked back at the fight and saw the bloodied corpses of the people who killed him. Her partner grabbed up the corpse of their friend and they went back home.

Home...such an odd word. She wanted to call this place home, but now her heart had died within a matter of minutes. Familiar faces surrounded him and she easily put on a show and hung her head. It was her mission to save him and she failed. Her partner was equally upset and she wondered if perhaps they would be able to find comfort in one another. She wanted to believe that she could be free from all these emotions that were dangerous to most. She just wanted to feel wonderful instead of feeling despair and hatred towards herself.

Would her partner share one last night with her before she ended hers. She didn't want to live without him and she didn't want to be alone for the rest of her days. Maybe if she lived after that night then she could fall in love with her partner. He was nice and kind and did have a crush on her. She could learn and hope to love him the same way as the one who died. After they gave thier report to Lady Tsunade they went back to her place. From under her shirt she pulled a few bottles of sake and started to drink the liquid as fast as if it were nothing, but pure water.

Her partner looked at her and took a drink or two from one of the bottles as well. She knew he hated drinking, but for the moment this would be the one time they drank. She moved over to him leaving little love bites on his neck. His hands moved up to her face stroking her face slightly. She loved him as a friend, and yet wanted to test to see if they could have a stronger connection. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed both her eyelids and held her close. She cried even more now and wanted nothing more than to bury her head or take her own life.

She looked back up at him her face streaming with tears as she felt the tender caress of his lips touch hers. She wanted this and needed this right now. She wanted to know that not all things in life would be so harsh and cruel. She wanted to feel whole and happy. She kissed him back more aggressively. She wanted to forget the images as she watched him die. She removed her partner's shirt. She kissed his chest moving down to pull off his pants. She took him into her mouth gently sucking on him making him moan with pleasure. She felt his hands in her hair the same hands that just brutally murdered two other ninjas. She didn't care as long as it made her forget. He called her name breathing heavily and she quickened her pace. Warm liquid squirted into her mouth and she kept going swallowing as much of him as she could.

He looked at her shocked and satisfied at the same time. She got up and he kissed her tasting himself in her mouth and smiled. He moved his hands down parting her legs and then picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her like that to her bed where he laid her down and massaged her all over. He loved hearing the moans and screams of his angel all wrapped up in a sweet little package. He took his time exploring her body with his fingers, eyes, and mouth. His two fingers slipped inside her and felt her clenching around them. She was upset, but this felt like heaven. He moved up positioning himself in between her legs and pushed in slowly. He pulled back almost completely out and then pushed back in faster than the first time. She arched her back in surprise and smiled gently at him. She loved this. She wanted this. She had forgotten who she had meant to forget.

He kissed her lips and her body started shaking and so he moved faster against her as he caressed her body heightening the pleasure. She saw flowers, kisses, and fireworks as she came. He felt her squeezing him even more and came deep within her. He pulled out and they both laid next to each other satisfied. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled up the cover on top of them as he held her. She realized how much she would leave behind if she did kill herself and decided not to.

"I love Sakura-chan", he partner told her kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Naruto", she said and they both went to sleep resting in each others arms.


End file.
